The invention relates to exercise apparatus providing guided exercise movement.
Various types of exercise apparatus providing various types of exercise movements are known in the prior art. Drawbacks of such equipment include complicated linkages and multi-part mechanisms used to accomplish desired motion.
The present invention provides exercise apparatus with a simplified mechanism for guided exercise movement. The invention further enables the guided exercise movement along a selectively configurable path.